A Single Choice Can Defy All
by AnneHyuuga13
Summary: Natsume's life has been planned so as the other alices. They have no choice, community decides everything. There is a system that they have to follow until he made a choice that will defy all. -Revision ongoing-


Hey there~ Just thought it would be nice to combine Matched and Gakuen Alice. Though my favorite novel is the hunger games but someone already wrote a story about it. So that's it. ((:

* * *

Chapter 1: Matching ceremony

I woke up with my head feeling dizzy; I suppose it's because of the snow. It always makes me sick (not literally). It's the 13th day of Summerblaze. The 13th month that the president made. It maybe the best day to almost everyone but it's the worst day to me. The matching ceremony; it's the night when the community will decide the person you'll be matched. I sat up and felt the coldness of the air around my room. I shiver. I touched the 2 capsules that hang around my neck. We have permanent alices, the one we inherit from our parents but even so these two capsules are our alices, as well. The community gave them to us and tonight I together with everyone will receive another alice again. We are only permitted to open our capsules once we are matched. The officials say that we'll gonna need those but it's only temporary alice anyway. What can we make use of that? Well, that alices will only determine what district we should be, of what work they'll gonna give us. Right now, we are in the custody of our family. The damn officials should die, I say in my mind. We're not allowed to talk about the officials like that, in short, we have no freedom. All the things we are doing, saying or anything are being monitored by the damn officials but hell; they can only monitor me once I'm in the house, because I am damn genius. That's why I like going out. In the other hand once you say or do anything against them, you'll be an _avock_, you have to serve the officials after your tongue was cut if you said anything like go to hell, president and officials! Or your hands will be chopped if you steal and if you kill an official or planning a rebellion, your head will be cut and what's worst is they'll gonna display it in public so that all the people can see and will not follow his steps. I'll just choose to be dead than being an _avock_. I will not serve in my entire li—wait; we are already serving them by just simply following their rules.

I stood up, remembering the matching ceremony is at six at night. We are free to do whatever we want all day and we'll be in hell when twilight came. I walk downstairs and saw my mom cooking. She noticed me and looked over her shoulder.

"Good morning, sunshine." She greeted with a plastered smile upon her face.

"Yeah. Mornin'." There's nothing good about the morning, I suppose to say but I don't wanna ruin her mood.

"Eat up. Your matching ceremony is at six, right?" she asked.

"It's always on Summerblaze 13 at six in the evening, Mom." I said as I sit to eat the bread and apple she prepared and drink the milk she bought.

"Right. How silly of me to forget about that." She chuckles.

"I'm going outside, Mom." I said after I finished eating the food and drinking the milk.

"Don't wander too much and don't forget to be back before six strikes." She instructed.

"'Kay." I responded. I head towards the door.

"Bye and take care of yourself, Natsume." She stated. I opened the door to leave. I walk around the community as I usually did and go to my favourite place where the cherry blossom stands. I like climbing and sleeping in its branches. It makes my mind calm and clear.

I'm about an inch away from the tree, ready to climb but someone's up the tree because there's a pair of slippers in her. I looked above to know who that person is but the sun is shining so hard I could barely see the person.

"Hey!" I shouted. I don't want sharing my tree to others.

"Hey!" I shouted again. What the hell's with this person? He wouldn't even move an inch. _Shit_, time's up. I cast a fire on my left hand and create a small fireball then threw it on the branch where that person is sleeping. The branch made a little crack noise. The person grunts and slowly sat up. It. Is. A. Girl. She scratches her eyes and look down. _Crack. _The girl jumped and the branch fell.

"What did you do that for?" she asked in her _music-like_ voice.

"You're sleeping on my tree." I answered.

"You should have just waked me up and it's a huge tree, don't you think? God made this for everyone, not just for you." What's the hell is she talkin' about? I'll admit she's cute but with this God-thing, she really isn't my type.

"I shouted at you. TWICE. But damn, you sleep like a dead person." I explained in a harsh tone.

"Oh." She chuckles. "That's what my mom tells to me a lot." She looked at the branch that fell in her side. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Like I'll tell you." I replied with a smirk. It's the first time I have seen this girl so I don't know her name and she doesn't know mine either. Fair.

"What's your alice then?" she asked again. What's wrong with this girl?

"Want to give it a try to know?" I suggest. I'll just play along with her game.

"Absolutely." She replied smiling triumphantly like she just defeated a bull.

I create a fireball, the size of a golf ball, and then tossed it in her honey brown hair. It's just a warning of don't ever talk to me again. Wait, what's happening? The fireball's becoming dust once it is just an inch or two away from her hair. Her alice is fucking nullification.

"Nullification." I said with a hint of disappointment.

"Surprise, eh?" she asked. She starts to walk away when I didn't answer but when she reached the road, she turned around.

"Take care of that little branch, will ya? They will notice." She warned. I know what she means. Without thinking, I nod my head to her and she started walking away again. I quickly burn the branch and it became ash and flew away to a place where nobody knows. Settled.

I climb up in my tree and in about ten minutes of sweating because of the sun, I finally reached the branch 20 feet above. I sat up. My back against the trunk of the tree. It feels soothing, watching the skies above. I'll never get tired of doing this. The wind is whispering in my ear. The birds are flying and travelling. The trees are dancing. That's why I like being in here. The view is priceless. I close the lid of my eyes, thinking who will be my match. Then the world slipped away.

My body feels heavy but I manage to open my eyes up. I scanned the surroundings but it's all black. Where am I? I stand up.

"Hey! Is anybody out there?" I yelled but there's no response, just an echo of my voice. Then suddenly a man appeared, probably two years older than me. Behind him is a woman carrying a baby. She's crying. She's so familiar. I take a step forward to where they are so I could see the woman clearly. She looks like me. Same black hair, red eyes and skin complexion. She looks like my mother in her teenage life. What is the meaning of all this?

The man finally spoke, "Take him, Kaoru. Don't worry about me. You know what punishment I will get so don't wait for me. Live your life with your match. I'll be happy if you do that." He's restraining himself from crying.

"We can escape. We can go to..." the woman said sobbing. "...anywhere. Someplace where the three of us will be safe from them." She added. Is this really my mother but this man is not my father and who is that baby? Is it me? I came closer to them so I could ask them what's going on in here. But when I was about to touched the woman's shoulder, my hand just bounced off the air. There's a barrier.

"You know we can't. You know that. They are going to find us and I don't want you and Natsume to be in danger just because of my selfishness. That's why you have to leave now." The man said in a calm voice and the woman walked without a single word, just the pool of tears in her eyes. They disappeared in an instance. I ran. I don't know where to go. I just run to a place called nowhere. I heard a voice I know I heard before and it sad _"Fire."_ I turned around but there is no one except me. I looked above and saw a light. "_Fire!" _Now it's shouting, I raised my left hand, touching the light. And I woke up.

"Thank God, you're awake. I'm just passing by and saw you sleeping, so I wake you up." she said.

It's just a dream but all of it seems real. The man mentioned my name. I am that baby. I sighed as I looked down. The sun's already setting. I have overslept. It's the girl sleeping in this tree before. She wears a dress, green dress to be exact and it suits her really well.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling exasperated.

"Like I said earlier. I'm just passing by and looked at this tree and saw you sleeping. Thought you want to know that it's past five." _Crap_. I hurriedly climb down the tree. And when I reached the ground. I looked at her.

"You're the one who's calling me '_Fire'?" _I asked. Remembering the dream I just had.

"Yep. Because I dunno your name. Your alice is fire and your eyes are like fire as well so I guess that suits you." she explicated.

Since she was the one who woke me from my nightmare. I guess she deserves to know my name.

"Natsume's my name." I said.

"Great. Now I know your name. I'm Mikan Sakura." She said cheerfully.

"You don't have to tell me your name. We won't be friends anyway." I uttered.

She just smiled and I head toward the road to get ready for the matching ceremony. I didn't look back once I walked away from her but I heard she said. "Natsume." Her voice feels like music to my ears and I'm craving to hear that word again. I should not be thinking about this now. I will be match and it have to be that way. I breathe deeply. I arrive at our house in just a minute and I hurried take a bath and put on the clothes my mom rented. We just wear a plain brown shirt and pants everyday unless there's an occasion that requires dressing formally. I wore a tuxedo and brush my hair. I leave my room once I'm done.

"Mom, I'm going." I notify her, heading to the Match hall just a few houses away from us.

I make my way to the crowd of ladies and go to the place where I should be. It's arranged alphabetically so I'm in the middle. Almost all the girls are nervous for they keep on moving their hands. This is what happens on a matching ceremony. They will call your name and you will move forward where there is a big screen on where you will see your match. About half an hour, the announcer called my name and I move forward. The big screen analyzes me and all the girl's pictures are shown in like a collage then a picture goes big. Short hair, purpled eyed girl. I know who this is.

"Natsume Hyuuga's match is Hotaru Imai." The announcer announced. My world froze.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I would be really delighted if anyone of you leave a comment. Thanks! Logging out.


End file.
